


Small World

by Taiger



Category: Tododeku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gay, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiger/pseuds/Taiger
Summary: After graduating from UA, everyone parts ways and start their own lives, that includes Izuku and Shoto. Some have started families, others are more focused on hero work. During a UA reunion, everyone is awkward... except Izuku and Shoto for some reason...





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh god..." Izuku was standing in front of UA looking at the gate. As he walked, he bumped into Shoto who seemed to be alone too. 

"AH! I'm so sorry!" Izuku panicked.  
"Oh no, no! Please don't apologize! It's my fault anyway." Shoto leaned over to grabbed the gift bag he dropped. Izuku peeked at the tag, 'For: Deku'. 'Huh...' Izuku thought, he kept walking inside.  
\--------------------  
Izuku hated the loud music as he made his way into the gym.  
that was cascaded with balloons, streamers, and lights. 

"DEKU!!"

Izuku turned around to find Ochaco running to him. "Oh hi, Ocha-" Izuku was cut of by the surprise hug. "It's been too long!!" Ochaco squeezed tighter. 

"Um...you're kinda hurting me..." Izuku was barely able to muster.

"Oh! Sorry" Ochaco let go.

"It's okay." Izuku smiled.

"Hey, you want a drink?" Ochaco pointed to the table with alchohol drinks on top.

"Sure, why not?" Izuku smiled and shrugged at the same time.

\--------------

Izuku and Ochaco were drinking at the table while chatting about their lives. As Izuku picked up another drink, he saw Shoto sitting alone at a table looking at the present.

Hold on." Izuku said to Ochaco as he put his drink down.

"Uh...okay?" Ochaco looked concerned but at this point she was too drunk to care.

Izuku walked over to Shoto and sat down."Hey, Todo." Izuku said, startling Shoto as he looked up from the present.

"Oh...hi, Deku..." a faint layer of blush appeared on Shoto's face. "AH! Um...this is for you." Shoto pushed the present in front of Izuku.

"Thanks." Izuku said as he opened it. It was a photo of the two of them from their first year at UA high. Izuku looked at the photo in awe.

"Aaaawww thank you so much!!" Izuku hugged Shoto which completely devastated him.

"N-n-no problem..." Shoto's face looked like a tomato now. He felt like he was gonna burst into flames. As Shoto was mentally stabling himself Izuku let go.

"Wanna drink with us?" Izuku nodded to the table where Ochaco looked like she was ready to pass out.

"I won't drink... but I'll still go with you." Shoto smiled at him.

\----------------------

Sitting at the table, Izuku was drunk of his ass and Ochaco passed out head first into the table. Shoto sighed at them both 'I'm going to have to take them home am I?' Shoto thought to himself. The gym was almost empty with a few exceptions. Tokoyami an Tsu were sitting at another table.

Shoto decided to walk to them considering that Izuku never does anything when he's drunk. "I'm so glad we got a babysitter for Mana." Tsu sighed.(Mana is the name of their daughter.) "Hey, long time no see." Shoto said as he approached them.

"Greetings, Todoroki." Tokoyami said in that deep tone of his. 

"Hey, Todoroki!" Tsu smiled at him. Shoto sat down "Hows Mana doing?".

"She's a bbbiiggg whiner..." Tsu sighed looking exhausted.

"Aw, that's no good..." Shoto said looking concerned.

"Hey let's change the subject please... How's your love life going?!" Tsu started bouncing in her chair.

Tokoyami sighed,"Just because we're married, doesn't mean you have to meddle in other people's love lives..."

"Awwwww, why can't I have any ffuuuuunnn?" Tsu whined.

"Okay, okay fine." Tokoyami responded annoyed.

Tsu turned to Shoto, looking ecstatic.

"Ummm... " Shoto paused.  
"Aawwww, c'mon!!!" Tsu started bouncing again.

"I...was with Katsuki for a little...."Shoto blushed.

"Aaannnnndddd???" Tsu leaned in.

"And that's it..." He was lying. He new he was trying for Izuku... He glanced back at the table where Izuku and Ochaco were. Izuku was looking loopy and Ochaco was still passed out.

"I'm... gonna take them home." Shoto said to Tsu as he pointed at them.  
"Oh we can take Ochaco for ya! I know where she lives!" Tsu said as Shoto stood up.

"Oh, okay thanks!!" He smiled at her.

\---------------

Shoto walked outside as he held Izuku bridal style. Izuku kept laughing out of delusion as he was being carried. Shoto put Izuku and his present in the back seat of his car.

Shoto sighed, "guess you gotta stay at my place.". Shoto shut the door.  
\---------------


	2. Unplanned sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home with a drunk Izuku can get pretty weird....

After approaching Shoto's house, he gets out and opens the back door to the car. "C'mon, Deku..." Shoto said.

"Nnnnaaaahhhhh, it's comfy back here~." Izuku positioned himself more comfortably.

"Please, Deku..." Shoto reached to pick Izuku up.

"Hehe~." Izuku giggled at Shoto.

Shoto tried so hard to control himself looking at the cute face Izuku was making. Shoto opened the door and walked to his bedroom.

"W-where are we~???" Izuku asked as Shoto set him on his bed.

"My room..." He responded, blushing. Izuku didn't care because he was drunk.

While Shoto was setting Izuku down, their faces were uncomfortably close. Then out of nowhere, Izuku kissed Shoto once he was on the bed. Shoto was overly shocked and his face was the brightest shade of red possible. Shoto pulled away after about a solid ten seconds of their lips together.

"Hehehe~." Izuku giggled at Shoto as he look at him, mortified.

"J-just.... go to bed..." Shoto look at Izuku. Izuku was blushing too but not as much. Shoto covered Izuku with his covers. Izuku looked at Shoto as he drifted off to sleep.

As soon as he fell asleep, Shoto changed into pajamas. He walked out and closed the door.

Laying on his couch, he slowly fell asleep. 'He's just drunk. It was nothing....maybe?' he thought right before he fell asleep.

\---------------------

-The next day-

When Izuku woke up, he looked around. 'Where am I?..' he thought, sitting up. "Ugh! My heaad... " Izuku held his head. 'Drank too much again...'.

Walking out into the living room, he saw Shoto's missed matched hair on the couch. Walking in front of Shoto, he saw how peaceful he was. 'Cute...' Izuku thought, blushing. 

Shoto started walking up and saw Izuku in front of him. "M-morning." he said quietly. 

"Good morning." Izuku said, smiling.

Shoto sat up and stretched.

"Can I borrow some clothes please? This suit is kinda uncomfortable..." Izuku asked.

Shoto was shocked at first, "Uh,yeah,sure."

-A few minutes later-

Izuku walked into the living room. Shoto looked and couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Izuku was too small for Shoto's clothes which made him look super cute. Shoto's heart exploded and his face was the same shade of red from last night.

"Todo? Are you okay?" Izuku looked concerned.

Shoto mentally slapped himself and snapped out of it, "Y- yeah, I'm good...". Shoto stood up, "I'll make us some breakfast." he walked into the kitchen.

"Okay..." Izuku sat on the couch. He grabbed one of the pillows and cuddled it. 'Oh... it smells like him~.' he thought, 'wait...WHAT DID I JUST THINK ABOUT?!?!'. He watched Shoto as he cooked. 'Maybe...that's not so bad to think about?' he drifted off to sleep.

\--------------------------

"Ku........eku..........Deku!!!!" Izuku's eyes sprung open.

"Breakfast is ready." Shoto smiled at him.

Izuku yawned, "O-okay."

\--------------------------

Sitting at the table, they were about to start eating. Izuku ate a bite of french toast,, "OH WOW!! This is soooooo good!!!" he said.

"Thanks... Katsuki taught me how to cook..." Shoto said, shoving french toast into his mouth.

"Kaccan?" Izuku asked, looking up at him concerned.

"Y-yeah..." Shoto was on the verge of crying.

"Ah! Are you okay!?" Izuku panicked.

"I'm f-fine..." Shoto said, wiping his eyes.

They both ate at the table... awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any left out or misspelled words!! >~<)


	3. Unplanned sleepover 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex- boyfriends suck...but new ones are better ^^)

The two didn't say a word afterwards. Then Izuku decided to break the silence, "Um... can you fill me in about last night?... I cant remember anything since I was drunk... ". Izuku blushed and scratched his head.

Shoto started blushing as flashbacks from last night filled his head. "Todo?...", Izuku tilted his head. Shoto mentally slapped himself, "AH! UM.... N-n-n-nothing H-happend!!.....". The face of concern that Izuku was making was too pure and too much for Shoto. He dug his face into his hands. He groaned at how embarrassing it all was.

"Does your head hurt? Do you need some medicine??" Izuku leaned in, not realizing what was happening. 

"N-no... I'm fine..." Shoto looked up and smiled at Izuku to give him reassurance.

Izuku put his hand on Shoto's head, Shoto was caught off guard by this and blushed completely. 'Crap crap crap crap CRAP!!' Shoto couldn't move at this point.

"You're burning up..." Izuku sounded worried. To be honest... he hasn't felt good all this week... "I don't know, really..." Shoto started feeling sleepy. "I have been feeling out of it this week..." Shoto's voice started sounding weak.

Izuku picked their plates up and put them in the sink. Shoto walked and slumped onto his couch. 

-A few minutes later-

Shoto started coughing and sniffling horrendously. His whole body was warm and he got the chills. Izuku rushed over with a blanket and a thermometer. Shoto layed down and Izuku covered him.

"Open please." Shoto opened his mouth and Izuku put the thermometer in. After the thermometer went off, Izuku took it out and checked it.

"Oh, no... you got the flu..." Izuku sounded worried. He flipped the thermometer over so Shoto can see it. '103 degrees!?' Shoto was shocked. He kept coughing in pain as Izuku looked for medicine.

Izuku finally returned with medicine and gave Shoto some water. Shoto took the medicine and he finally fell asleep.

Izuku sat on a chair that was in front of the couch. Looking at Shoto, he had mixed feelings of 'poor Todo' and 'He looks cute~.'.

\------------------------

-A few hours later-

As Izuku was taking a nap, there was a loud knocking at the door which woke both of them. 

"Oi! Shoto!!" the voice from the door sounded familiar...

Izuku opened the door and didn't really like the sight in front of him. It was Kaccan.

"D-deku!??!" Kaccan looked surprised to see Izuku at the door. "What're you doing here?..." Kaccan glared at Izuku.

"I can ask you the same..." Izuku let Kaccan in.

As they walked into the living room, Shoto noticed Kaccan and groaned at him. "Why are you here?..." Shoto wanted to get up but Izuku stopped him.

"You need to rest," Izuku turned to Kaccan, "Why are you here?..." Izuku glared at him as he remembered that he's the reason Shoto was crying earlier.

Kaccan put his hands up, "Hey I don't want any trouble." he sat on the chair, "I just wanted to ask Shoto something..." .

"Ask him then." Izuku crossed his arms.

"I know you're my ex and all...but...would you like to come to my wedding?" Kaccan blushed at how confusing this was.

Shoto stared in disbelief, "To who?". 

"Eijiro...Kirishima I mean..." Kaccan responded.

"And when is it?" Shoto asked.

"About two months from now..." Kaccan looked down out of embarrassment. "You can take Deku since it seems like you two are a couple now..."

"AH! N-no we're not together..." Izuku waved his hands as the two of them blushed.

"Then why are you in his house?" Kaccan asked Izuku.

"I....got drunk last night and couldn't go home by myself..." Izuku looked away and scratched his head out of embarrassment.

"Well anyways... you gonna come?" Kaccan turned to Shoto.

Shoto thought it over, "Sure, whatever...".

"Okay thanks!" Kaccan smiled at him. "I'm gonna get going now." he stood up and left out the door.

Izuku sat down and asked Shoto awkwardly, "Uh...do you...must-see us as a...c-couple?...".

Shoto couldn't believe what he heard...'did he really just ask that??...' he thought and said, "Y-yeah I guess...". ' OH MY GOD I REALLY SAID IT AJDJDHHDV!!!!!!'. Shoto hid his face from Izuku.

"O-okay..." Izuku went and sat next to Shoto on the couch. He layed down next to him. Shoto was on absolute code red in his mind, panicking, not knowing what to do. When he was in shock Izuku cuddled into him and Shoto self-consciously wrapped his arms around Izuku.

"Hehe~. I like this~." Shoto finally relaxed and they both fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any left out or misspelled words!!! >~<)


	4. Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only they know...maybe it's better to keep it that way?

Waking up, Izuku saw Shoto right in front of him. Which made him smile. Shoto slowly woke up and saw that mess of green hair that made him smile.

Shoto sniffled, "H-hey, Deku."

"Hey cutie~." Izuku smiled at him. He hugged Shoto and they got closer. Shoto wasn't freaked out by this anymore...it was.... pleasant. Izuku pulled Shoto in closer, with their faces close, they smiled at each other.

Izuku kissed Shoto slowly. Their tongues sliding perfectly, it was soft. Shoto couldn't help but hold him tighter. Shoto pulled away and Izuku whined. "It's time for lunch, no?" Shoto asked.

"Oh yeah! Lemme make some." Izuku smiled.

"No it's okay I'll make som-" Shoto was cut off by coughing while he was trying to sit up.

Izuku pushed him back down gently. "You're in no condition...please just take it easy" he kissed Shoto's forehead.

"O-okay..." Shoto fell asleep again.

\-----------------------

Cooking in the kitchen, Izuku's phone went off. It was Ochaco, he answered.

"Hey Ochaco."

-Hey Deku!!- she sounded exited. -what ya doin?-

"Taking care of Todo. He has the flu."

-Aw that's too bad...- she paused. -Have you made a move on him yet???-

"Ye-... wait... how did you know!?!"

-hehe...you got drunk and told me you liked himmmmm~!!-  
-I may have been passed out but a could still hear you!!-

Izuku groaned, "Just...please promise me you'll keep it a secret?"

-Okie dokie~!- she continued. -sooooo.... was that about to be a "yes" on the question????- Izuku can hear Ochaco bouncing in her chair over the phone.

Izuku blushed and groaned out of embarrassment, "yyeeeesss.".

-Details please!!-

"NO!"

-aawww c'mon~!!-

"I SAID NO!! I have to finish cooking anyway."

-awwww party pooper- Ochaco pouted. -Well talk to ya later~!!-

"Mhm, bye." Izuku hung up and put his phone down. As he cooked he looked at Shoto on the couch.

'Maybe... we don't have to tell people?...'

\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any left out or misspelled words!! >~<)


	5. A guest taking care of the host.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flu that Shoto has can bring two people together some how...

Izuku set the newly cooked soba on the table and walked over to Shoto. He didn't want to disturb Shoto with that peaceful face of his. Then after about ten seconds, he decided to kiss him awake.

Izuku leaned over and kissed Shoto on the lips. Shoto slowly started waking up and smiled through the kiss. Izuku pulled away and said, "lunch is ready~.".

"Aw thanks." Shoto looked weak, but could still smile.

Izuku grabbed the bowls of soba and brought them to the couch. He sat down next to Shoto and started feeding him. After swallowing, Shoto said, "Aw, you still remember soba's my favorite~.". 

Izuku smiled, "Mhm!" .

Izuku ate the rest of his soba and sets the bowl down on the coffee table. Shoto goes to Izuku and cuddles in his arms. Shoto started coughing again and Izuku petted his hair.

"Hey..." Shoto asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you... want to tell people about this?... our relationship I mean..." Shoto sounded awkward.

Izuku paused, "I was kinda thinking..... we could keep it a secret...".

Shoto was kind of surprised by this since he would always be open about his relationships at UA. But he thought he'd go along with. "If it's what you want... then I'll agree to it." Shoto smiled at Izuku.

\----------------------

Ochaco was practicing her combat skills in a field. Lida snuck up behind her to surprise her. Lida jumped and put his hands on Ochaco's shoulders and screamed.

"WUT THE FUK!!!!" Ochaco turned around and smacked Lida subconsciously. Ochaco finally realized who it was, "AH!!! I'M SO SORRY!!".

Lida rubbed the red mark she left on his face, "It's fine... it was my fault for scaring you anyway." he chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Ochaco asked.

"Uhhhhh....." Lida blushed and looked away.

"Aw, c'mon just spit it out already~!!" Ochaco got closer to Lida.

Lida blushed more the closer she got, "I-I just w-wanted to ask...."

"Ask what!?" Ochaco started bouncing.

"I-if you want to to-go out with m-m-me??...." Lida was shaking nervously waiting for the answer.

Ochaco stared at Lida in shock. Then after about ten seconds of staring at him, she jumped and hugged him tightly. "Of course I do." Ochaco whispered in Lida's chest.

They both shared a kiss, then walked back to their cars. "Thursday right?!" Lida asked before going inside. 

'Yeah!! Bye!!" Ochaco waved.

"See ya then!!" Lida waved back and both of them got In their cars.

\----------------------------

Driving, Ochaco was thinking about what Izuku said on the phone, 'Just... promise me you won't tell anyone?'. Ochaco was confused considering the way he acted about his relationships at UA. He never denied when someone asked, he would always show affection to his partner when they were in public, and would never keep any secrets. And trust me, she learned not to tell Izuku any serious secrets a long time ago.

So why all the secrecy now? He was always so open-minded with people that at certain points, it was kinda annoying. 'Maybe I can tell Tenya?' Ochaco thought.

\-------------------------

Kaccan was stressing over the flowers for the wedding. Looking at all the options, he called for Ejiro,"RED!!! I NEED HELP!!". Eijiro came to kaccan from the room.

"Do you really have to scream like that?" Eijiro rubbed his head.

"Yes." Kaccan responded sarcastically and Eijiro just chuckled.

"What do you need help with, Kat?" Eijiro came behind Kaccan and looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know if I should get the red or white flowers..." Kaccan pointed at the pictures on the pamphlet.

Eijiro chuckled at Kaccan, "Why not get both?" he smiled at him.

"But... I just don't wanna spend a lot of money..." Kaccan looked worried.

Eijiro kissed his neck and reassured Kaccan, "It's okay. It's our wedding anyway."

"Mhm." Kaccan smiled at Eijiro.

"Imma go take a shower." Eijiro walked back into the room he came out of.

Kaccan stared at the pamphlet as flashbacks of earlier filled his mind. 'Oh n-no we're not a couple!!' he heard Izuku's voice. "Hmmm... why do I feel like that nerd is lying?" Kaccan said to himself as he closed the pamphlet.

\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any left out or misspelled words!! >~<)


	6. Worse Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flu is bad... but worse events can happen...
> 
> (WARNING: This chapter contains uncomfortable seens of death and grief... you have been warned.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I offended you.

Shoto was laying on the couch, coughing. It has been two days since he got sick. Izuku finally returned with the medicine and gave it to Shoto.

Izuku sat down and picked up his phone, 'Huh... Ochaco hasn't been texting me lately.... she does every day...'

Izuku decided to text her, -Hey u alright?-.

After five seconds, Ochaco called him. He was startled then answered.

"Hello?"

-Hey.... Deku...- Ochaco's voice sounded weak and sad.

"Are you alright? You haven't been contacting me like you usually do.... you sound sad...".

-Listen... can you meet me outside real quick? I just don't want to talk about it over the phone l....-

"Yeah sure..."

-M'kay bye...-

Ochaco hung up. Izuku looked at his phone, 'I wonder what happened...'.

\------------------------

Ochaco approached Shoto's house, she was on the verge of tears. She knocked on the door and heard Izuku from inside, "I'll be right back, hun.".

She knew he was talking to Shoto. Izuku opened the door and came outside.

"M'kay, what did you want to talk about?" Izuku shut the door.

Ochaco looked down, "Lida asked me out..."

Izuku was surprised, "Then why are you so sad?"

A few tears rolled down Ochaco's cheeks, "When we went out....."

Izuku tilted his head.

"H-h-he......... died..." Ochaco was crying more.

"WAIT HOW?!" Izuku were as wide as they can be.

"W-well..."

\---------------------

_Sitting at the dining table, Lida and Ochaco were enjoying dinner. Then the windows to the restaurant broke as people with guns jumped from them. The people were shooting randomly at the other people in the restaurant._

_Lida and Ochaco ran behind the bar counter. Hiding, Ochaco could hear one approaching the counter. Then another shot Lida's legs so he couldn't move._

_"UGH!!"Lida screamed._

_"TENYA!! YOU OKAY!?"_

_Ochaco was shoved to the ground. She cried as she felt her arms and legs being tied with ropes._

_A masked man approached the two and kneeled down. "You're a pretty one aren't you? You'll fetch a good price if I sell ya." He smirked at her._

_"Wait.... I know you. You're the zero gravity chick... Uravity, right?". "Too bad you can't use your quirk with those ropes~.". He nodded to the other person and he picked Ochaco up._

_"WAIT!" Lida screamed which made the other hault. "Please... leave her alone.... take my life instead..."._

_Ochaco looked surprised, "No... please don't Tenya!!"._

_"Well how noble of you.... fine I'll take it." the man kneeled down and put a knife up to Lida's throat._

_"NO!! PLEASE!!" Ochaco was crying._

_"Ochaco..... I've always loved you..." Lida smiled at her and cried._

_The man slit his throat and Lida fell to the ground._

_The man holding Ochaco swung a bat at her head and everything went black._

_\---------------------_

"And then... I woke up in an ally..." Ochaco was bawling at this point.

Izuku hugged Ochaco as he cried too. "Well.... he's in a better place now....".

"L-let's go inside"

Ochaco nodded and went inside with Izuku.

\-----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any left out or misspelled words!! >~<)


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One has the flu... one is grieving.... and a.... wedding?....

Sitting in the living room, Shoto is asleep and Izuku was comforting Ochaco as she bawled her eyes out.

"It's okay, Ochaco. He's in a better place." Izuku wrapped her in a blanket as she sipped the hot chocolate he made her.

"I _sniff_ k-know... that.... I just... miss him so much..." Ochaco wipped her eyes.

"I know... it's hard. When I lost All Might...then my mother....I cried for weeks... but I moved on." Izuku hugged Ochaco.

"............y-you're right..." Ochaco stopped crying.

"Just focus on recovering please." Izuku played Ochaco down on the chair as he got up.

Ochaco fell asleep and Izuku layed down next Shoto on the couch. He kissed Shoto's head and fell asleep.

\-----------------------------

"Why would we ever go to your wedding?" Kaminari crossed his arms and glared at Kaccan.

"You literally used my husband to cheat on Todoroki" Sero added sounding upset.

"And I'm so sorry about that... I just want people to come to make it as happy as possible." Kaccan looked sorry.

"I'm still not buyin it..." Kaminari looked sarcastic.

Sero came behind Kaminari and hugged him, "Just hear him out, hun.". Sero kissed Kaminari's cheek which made him giggle.

"I'm just trying to become a better person.... I know I was a major asshole back then and I want to make up for that." Kaccan looked down.

Kaminari's eyes widened.

Sero smiled at Kaminari, "I think we can attend.".

Kaccan looked up, "R-really??".

"Yup!" Sero looked at Kaminari.

Kaminari sighed, "fine...".

Kaccan smiled, "Thank you!"

"No problem."

Kaccan walked out the door. Kaminari looked at his husband with a concerning look, "Are you sure?".

Sero let go and walked into the kitchen, "Sure why not?... Plus what're the chances of anything interesting happening?".

Kaminari chuckled, "I guess that's true.".

\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any left out or misspelled words!! >~<)


	8. Waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got to wait for....... something?.....

-The next day-

Izuku and Ochaco woke up to the sound of Shoto coughing his lungs out. Izuku hurried to the kitchen and snatched the medicine of the counter then gave a spoon full to Shoto.

"You okay, hun?" Izuku asked while caressing his boyfriend's cheek.

Shoto nodded and Izuku sighed with worry. Izuku lowered his hand and looked over at Ochaco, she was trying to go back to sleep.

"You two want somthin' to eat?" Izuku asked. They both shook their heads.

Izuku layed back down next to Shoto.

"Hey, Izu?" Shoto mumbled.

"Yeah, Todo?"

"You wanna go out later?... Just you and me..."

"Sure, hun." Izuku happily answered and snuggled in.

\-------------------------

"Hey, Red watch ya doin'?" Kaccan poked his head through the door.

"Oh nothin'. Just laying here." Eijiro smiled at Kaccan.

"Oh thank God... you were so quiet you scared me..." Kaccan walked in and layed down next to Eijiro.

Eijiro kissed Kaccan quickly and pulled away. "You're so clingy and I love it.".

"And I love you~." Kaccan snuggled in.

"Hey, Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go to the mall later?"

"Yeah sure." Kaccan smiled.

They both fell asleep in bed.

\--------------------------------

Kaminari was letting shocks free in a field trying to practice. Sero was flying around with his tape.

Five seconds later and one of Kaminari's small sparks hit Sero.

"Ouch!!" Sero held his arm.

Kaminari rushed over and held Sero's arm. "I'm so sorry!! It was an accident!!" Kaminari panicked.

"It's okay, Ki. It doesn't hurt that bad." Sero smiled.

Kaminari sighed, "Well that's good.". Kaminari let go, "You wanna go home and get some bandages?".

Sero loved that he cared so much for him. "Sure, Ki." Sero smiled and grabbed Kaminari's hand.

They both walked to their car.

\-----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any left out or misspelled words!! >~<)


	9. Alrighty Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess fate does exist :1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of chapters lately. I had a migraine and basically had to treat my phone like the plague. Then suprise suprise!! My body wanted to give a cold outta nowhere!! :D
> 
> I'm still sick rn but my fever isn't bad so don't worry. ^^)

Ochaco woke Izuku up, not wanting to bother Shoto. She told him that she was gonna go home.

So Izuku spoke to her and saught her out Shoto's house. After Ochaco left Izuku was getting ready. Borrowing Shoto's clothes once more.

Walking out Shoto's bedroom, Izuku walked toward the couch and woke Shoto up.

"Shhooooto~."

"Eh?" Shoto sprung up with realization, "Ah crap! I totally forgot!!".

"It's okay, just calm down please.".

"S-sorry...".

Shoto walked to his room an got dressed. Meanwhile Izuku nearly had a heart attack by his phone ringing.

 **Froggy:** Hey! Hey! Wyd???

 **Broken Bones:** lemme guess, Mana finally fell asleep and ur bored again?

 **Froggy: Froggy:**...maybe.

 **Broken Bones:** im doin nothing... just sitting at home.

 **Froggy:** send a pic then >w>)

 **Broken Bones:** no . **Broken Bones:** wait y?

 **Froggy:** just feel like ur up to somthin thats all :)

 **Broken Bones:** im about to head to the store...

 **Froggy:** want me to come with?

**Broken Bones: NO.**

**Froggy:** geez alrighty then... **Froggy:** ill come stalk u then >w>)

**Broken Bones:** **SUE I SWEAR TO GOD**

**Froggy:** im jk chill XD. **Froggy:**.......

 **Broken Bones:** u better not -_-)

 **Froggy:** maybe hehe >w>)

 **Broken Bones** has changed **Froggy** 's name to **Stalker Buddy**.

 **Stalker Buddy:** oml rlly? :1

 **Broken Bones: yes -._.-) Broken Bones:** I gotta go now bye

 **Stalker Buddy:** Mkay bye :>

 **Broken Bones** has checked out of the chatroom.

\--------------------------------

Kaccan was waiting for Eijiro to finish getting ready. Then finally, Eijro walked out. He was wearing Kaccan's favorite shirt. "Aw you look good." He chirped.

Eijiro kissed Kaccan's forehead and thank him. "Let's head out."

"Mkay!" Kaccan bounced.

The two left out the door.

\-------------------------------

Shoto walked into the living room to find an overly excited Izuku.

"You ready to head out now?" Shoto smiled.

"Yeah! I got your medicine just in case!" Izuku held it up.

Shoto ruffled Izuku's hair, "Love ya~. C'mon, let's go.".

Izuku chuckled and followed Shoto out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any left out or misspelled words!! >~<)


	10. Coincidence?? I THINK NOT!!! (I'm sorry I just had to XD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mall is a great place to meet up with people ^^).................on accident? .-.)

Parking in the mall parking lot, Shoto got out and hurried to open Izuku's door and held his hand to get out the car. Walking through the parking lot, Shoto noticed a familiar car, 'Hm, seems familiar...' he thought to himself. Grabbing Izuku's hand and never wanting to let go, Shoto smiled at Izuku.

\-----------------------------

Walking around the mall with Eijiro, Kaccan was looking at the stores. Turning his attention back down, he saw red and white miss matched hair in the distance. Squinting, he spotted the messy green hair right next to it.

Nudging Eijiro he asked, "Hey, Red?"

"Yeah, hun?".

"Do you see Deku and Shoto over there?" Kaccan pointed.

Eijiro squinted and then realization hit him, "Holy crap!!". He squinted once more, "I can't really see but they seem to be holding hands!!".

Kaccan's eyes widened, "I KNEW IT!!".

"Knew what?..." Ejirio tilted his head.

"When I went over, I suspected them as a couple. So I asked them about it. Deku just panicked and said the weren't together. NOW I KNOW HE WAS LYING!!".

"Oooohhh..... wait, why does that pertain to us though?".

"Uh..... let's just go confront them." Kaccan grabbed Eijiro's hand and led them to Izuku and Shoto.

\--------------------------------

Approaching Izuku and Shoto, Kaccan poked Izuku's shoulder with Eijiro nervously standing behind them. Izuku freaked out and turned around immediately with Shoto questioning what's wrong.

"K-KACCAN?!" Izuku grabbed Shoto's arm subconsciously.

"It's alright, Izu." Shoto turned to Kaccan, "What do you want?".

Kaccan looked smug, "Nothin'.... just nice to see you two together. Cause apparently you guys weren't together when I visited.".

Shoto realized and sighed, "It was true at the time so please stop lurking.".

Izuku looked at Shoto with worry, then he turned his head to Kaccan. "W-we're trying to keep this a secret... so please don't tell anyone.".

Kaccan looked surprised along with Eijiro. Eijiro stepped forward, "Who knows?".

"Ochaco.... and Lida used to..." Izuku looked down.

Shoto turned to Izuku, "Wait, what do you mean 'used to' ?".

"Ah!.... um I shouldn't of said anything!" Izuku looked nervous.

Shoto kissed Izuku's forehead, "It's okay, you can tell us.".

Izuku let go of Shoto's arm and looked down. "You know when Ochaco came over?".

"Yeah?"

"She to tell me she went on a date with Lida.....".

Kaccan brightened up, "Well that gr-".

"He died on the date!" Izuku started crying.

All three of them had looks of horror plastered on their faces. Shoto wiped Izuku's tears and held him close.

"I suggest we go sit down..." Shoto turned to Kaccan and Eijiro.

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any left out or misspelled words!! >~<)


	11. AUTHOR NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sssooorrrrryyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall wanna scream at me, here's my amino :D  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/d2p9he

This serious is gonna be discontinued permanently due to complications beyond my control. ;w;)

If yall wanna scream at me, my amino account is in the note section. FEEL FREE TO DO SO I SHALL TAKE THE BEATING!!! >:D

I have also had an idea for the next fanfiction I shall write. I'm only capable of writing one fiction at a time due to life. :'3

And since this one seems to be becoming too cliche, I shall try again.

Hope you have a nice day and thank you!!

 **BUH BYYYEEE!!!** ^w^)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz dun kel meh ;w;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for any left out or miss spelled words!! >~<)


End file.
